The Dance off
by wingedauthoress14
Summary: The campers now face a new challenge; a dance off! Who will triumph, who will fail, and who will be the last couple left on the dance floor? all this and more on this fanfic of TDI!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! shadowofnothing14 back again with a new story!! (and this one has multiple chapters! haha)

* * *

It had been a rather slow day so far on the island. The campers were all lazing about in various corners of the beat- up camp, going about their usual buisness…

Until now.

"Would all campers please report to the dock of shame immeadiately!" The megaphone atop the tall rickety pole screached suddenly, launching the once sleepy teens into shock and, shortly after, grimaces and frequent eye rolls.

"What do you think he wants?" Courtney asked the group in general once they had all assembled on the dock.

"Looks like you're about to get your answer, princess," Duncan answered her, watching as Chris sauntered over to the dock.

"Hey gang- looks like every one's here," the sadistic counsler began before DJ, Duncan, and Geoff began snickering madly.

"I- I think Harold might be a little busy at the moment…" Duncan managed to say before Harold burst out of the boy's cabin angrily, holding a soggy pair of underwear.

"WHO SOAKED MY UNDERWEAR IN APPLESAUCE??" he yelled, infuriated. When he saw his three cabin mates, now doubled over in laughter, he shouted: "IDIOTS!!" and ran back inside.

"Okay, well, make sure to explain this next 'challenge' to Harold later, would you?" Chris asked pointedly at Duncan, Geoff and DJ.

"No p- prob, dude," Geoff said, ignoring Bridgette's slightly narrowed eyes. He knew she didn't like it when he picked on Harold…

"So, campers, this next 'challenge,'" he made air quotations on the word 'challenge,' "is a different kind of challenge. The producers and I decided to let you guys have a dance- off." Before anyone could interrupt him with either exclamations of joy or grief, he continued: "You're allowed to choose your own dance partners, and outfits," as he said this, two racks of clothes, one containing dresses, the other containing suits, rolled to a stop in front of the teens. "The last couple left dancing wins immunity for their team and gets to go to a romantic dinner afterward. Chef and I will be there to judge and see which couple is still standing- or dancing, so have fun with this one, guys!" he finished with a blindingly white smile and jaunted back to his cabin, leaving the teens with decisions to make and partners to pick.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!! the next chapter is coming up soon!

3shadowofnothing14


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys- sorry if i left some info unattended to in the last chapter (thank you jister1983 for correcting me) so here it is:

1: This takes place BEFORE Courtney gets voted off

2: I realize that the sides are unfair, but hey- who ever said a little competition was unhealthy?

3: There will probably be other pairings in this fic other than DuncanxCourtney and GwenxTrent. They are coming. Maybe not in this chapter, but they are coming.

Anything else (should/will) be explained in the course of the story. Anything that is not, please tell me and I shall fix it in the next chapter, bringing with me a full plate of apology cookies.

* * *

Previously: The campers are challenged to a dance off. The winner gets immunity for the team, AND a romantic dinner for two. Now, the two teams are left to choose their dance partners...

"All right," Heather (a.k.a Ice Queen of the Island), began as she gathered the Gophers "the first thing we have to do is decide who is dancing with who. I'll be picking my partner; anyone who objects to my decision WILL regret it,"

"Hold up, Queenie," Leshawna interjected angrily "what about the rest of us?"

"Yea," Gwen said, crossing her arms "shouldn't we ALL get to decide on the couples? I mean, the only guys left on the team are Trent and Owen…" Heather smiled evilly at the two.

"Well of course you can decide who you want to go to the dance with- but only after I've made my decision. And my choice shall be… Trent!"

"Huh?" Trent gaped at her, and then dared to steal a quick glance at Gwen whose mouth hung open, her expression frozen for the slightest of seconds before melting into a look of fiery hatred.

"Whatever," the Goth hissed angrily.

"OO- OO! Who goes with me?" Owen asked, hopping up and down with excitement. Heather looked to Lindsey, Leshawna, and Gwen, raising her penciled- on eyebrows expectantly.

"Well…" Heather said after a few moments of silence, "Since no one's volounteering, I think Gwen should go with Owen," she winked evilly at the poor goth, whose skin turned paler than usual.

"What?" she croaked, disbelief coloring her features.

"Sweet! Gwen, this is gonna be awesome!" Owen shouted exuberantly, pumping his large fists into the air. "Uh… Gwen?" he turned and looked to catch a last glimpse of the Goth girl stalking off into the woods.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile with the Killer Bass…

"Okay, so… does anyone know who they want to choose for partners?" Courtney asked the group. Everyone in the group looked around, half expecting someone to say who they would be dancing with. After a rather awkward moment, Geoff said:

"Hey Bridge- wanna dance with me?" Beaming with pleasure, the surfer girl nodded and said:

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Okay, so that's one group for our team…" Courtney muttered, putting a finger to her lip in concentration. "How about you, DJ? Who would you want to dance with?"

DJ smiled at her then at the group, and then held up his pet rabbit.

"Sorry guys, but I promised to save the dances for bunny," the group smiled and rolled their eyes incredulously.

"Well, Chris never said the partner had to be human…" Bridgette muttered to Geoff who grinned crookedly at her. Harold (who had finally gotten all of the applesauce rinsed out of his underwear), now joined the group and quickly caught on to what the challenge was.

"Well, Courtney's the only girl left, so either Duncan or Harold have to choose," DJ stated, grinning at Duncan. Elbowing his way past the carrot top, he linked the CIT's arm with his and said:

"I got this one, Harold. You ready to dance, princess?" Narrowed eyes and a ferocious kick later, Duncan found himself kneeling on the shameful dock, eyes watering in pain.

"Dude… she totally digs you," Geoff said to the delinquent once Courtney turned and walked away angrily to the clothes rack where she began sorting through dresses with unneeded force.

* * *

A/N: since you all have been so sweet to me in ur reviews, i just wanted to give everyone a personalized thanks (if i miss anyone, i'm SO sorry, and you shall recieve MANY an apology cookie)

Raven Black and Jinx Loather: i do try very hard to keep the characters... in character haha. thanks for the review!!  
Jster1983: Yea... sorry- i hope the info at the top cleared everything up. once again, i'm so sorry. thanks for the review!!  
lovestruckbaba243: thankies! i hope you liked the update!!  
Hgirl1884: thanks so much! ur so kind!!  
Bubbles986: i hope this chapter sufficed as far as length goes, and i'm really happy you like the story!!  
Iron-Mantis: funniness is one of my main goals in writing this haha.  
Warlord-Xana: All i'm gonna say on THAT subject is that i am in favor of that pairing, so be sure to look for it in future chapters :D  
dddynamite: thank you! i'm so glad!!  
totaldramaislandlover: hey- i'll keep that in mind; i'm not really sure WHO i want to win at this point, but there will be lots of mushy gooshy lovey duncanxcourtney in the chapters to come.  
There's a Light on in Chicago: thanks! i hope you like the other chapters!!  
as for anyone else who favorited/alerted this story: THANKS TO YOU TOO!! all of these reviews made me so happy. thanks you guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everybody! thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! it made me so uber happy to read all of your comments :D This chapter is TrentxGwen centric- the next one i think i wanna try DuncanxCourtney and then i'll see from there. so i hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the dense trees, speckling the overgrown jumble of weeds and poisonous plants that scattered themselves on the ground with golden light. Were she at home, Gwen would have thrown herself down on the grass and sighed to the ever changing skies above, but since she was cutting back from getting poison ivy all over herself, she was content for just a walk in the woods. She had to get away from them all before they drove her completely insane; her insides bubbled and churned with anger as Heather made herself prominent in her mind's eye. Why did she always have to make things so difficult for everyone- Gwen especially? Before she could attempt to answer the rhetorical question, she heard her name faintly being called.

"Gwen?"

That voice… it was the same voice that helped her fall asleep at night, the same voice she listened to in her dreams…

"Gwen?"

Why was this voice- this beautifully taunting voice- following her? What could it possibly want?

"Gwen?" Trent appeared between the non poisonous shrubberies, the smallest shadow of concern tinting his face. Gwen turned around for the shortest of seconds, and then shook her head slightly before breaking into a run.

"Gwen- wait!" Trent ran after her, and, as he reached out to her, touched her arm. Gwen whirled around, and hissed:

"What?" Trent stepped forward carefully, like a bird watcher about to get close to a flighty bird.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay… and you don't seem that okay to me," Gwen replied by glaring and crossing her arms and half turning away from him. "Gwen, c'mon… you know you can tell me anything," Trent urged, taking a hesitant step towards the goth girl who turned back around, the glare from her eyes gone, but the corners of her mouth turned downwards in a frown.

"Ugh… it's Heather- why does she have to be such a witch all the time? I mean, she could have chosen Owen, but nooooo…" she trailed off miserably, eyes downcast.

"So, then… did you wanna go to the dance with me?" Trent summed up, half surprised half pleased.

"Well… yea," Gwen stated softly, still staring at the forest floor, fidgeting with her fingers. Suddenly, warmth was caressing her, gently pulling her into an embrace. She looked up to see Trent smiling down at her.

"It was really nice to hear you say that," he whispered, their faces becoming closer, "because I wanted to go to the dance with you too," the goth girl smiled shyly, her cheeks tinted slightly with pink.

"Really?" she whispered back, her heart hammering so quickly, it was hard to keep from stuttering.

"Really," he assured her, closing the gap between them. Their lips seemed so perfect for one another, melding and meshing in all the right places. Reacting instinctively, Gwen softly cupped Trent's face with her pale hands, and felt the warm, comforting touch of Trent's hands over her back and waist. It wasn't long before breathing became a necessity, however, and the two broke apart, gasping.

"Wow…" Gwen sighed, still looking into Trent's eyes, her fingers half way in his hair.

"Yeah… wow…" Trent mimicked her, his arms and hands still wrapped tightly around her slender waist and back. After they had each caught their breath, Trent unwound his hands and placed Gwen's hands in his own.

"What if," he said, smiling a little, "we DIDN'T do what Heather says, and we each choose who we want to go to the dance with?" Gwen's smile faded.

"How? You heard what Heather said- she'd never let us go together," Trent rolled his eyes incredulously at her.

"Who cares? I really like you… and I want to go to the dance with you, and Heather isn't gonna stop me," his smile became wider, and his eyes danced with sparks. "Besides," he continued, "I don't quite like the idea of you going with Owen either," Gwen smiled back, plans for Heather's demise flashing in her mind like lightning. They leaned forward once more and their lips became locked once more.

You will never keep us apart.

* * *

_A/N: _ugh... i swear, if this chapter had a mouth, it would scream: CHEESY!! (rolls eyes) please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys! me again. hope you like this week's chappie!!

* * *

Courtney angrily sifted through the rack stuffed with dresses of all shapes, sizes and colors, seething at Duncan's brash behavior. _I can't believe he wants me to go to the dance with him! The nerve…_

"Hey, Princess, if you keep shoving those dresses, they're gonna get torn," _speak of the devil… _thought the CIT. She turned her head to see Duncan standing close to her, arms crossed, and smiling wryly. She glared daggers at him, surprised when he didn't take a step back, or even flinch. Instead, he turned to the dress rack, and, without a moment's hesitaion, pulled out an emerald green dress that was wrapped in a protective plastic covering.

"Well? What do you think Sweethart? Looks like a dress fit for a princess, right?" Duncan's grin grew as he noticed Courtney's glare increase.

"Who said I was going with YOU?" she hissed, the apples of her cheeks blushing a bright, cherry red, making her freckles stand out. Duncan snorted and said:

"Oh like you'd rather go with _Harold_?" he asked incredulously, feeling a tad bit smug as Courtney cast a doubtful look at Harold who was half turned away, picking his nose. Shuddering, she turned back towards Duncan, muttering more to herself than to him:

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Duncan grinned and wrapped his arm around Courtney's shoulders, saying:

"So, do you wanna go try on the dress, or what?" he was surprised when Courtney neither glared or shrugged him off when she gave him a small smile that was even cuter than her 'angry face' and replied pleasantly:

"Fine, but you have to go pick out your tux first- and make sure you get the one with the green tie so we'll match,"

"Sure thing, Princess," he handed her back the dress and went to look for a tux. When he came back, he found Courtney draping the dress over one arm, then reaching up to fix her slightly tousled hair. Confused, Duncan walked up to her, tux in hand, and said:

"I thought you were gonna try on the- ," Courtney interrupted before he could say more.

"I already tried it on, and it fits so well!" it was now Duncan's turn to sulk.

"But _I_ was supposed to be the judge of that!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. Courtney giggled and said:

"That's sweet of you, Duncan, but you'll just have to wait for the dance. Besides, then I'd have my hair done and makeup on and everything!" he blinked in confusion.

"You mean you're not wearing makeup now?" he smiled and ran his finger from her cheek down to her jawline slowly, fascniated as he saw a red blush following the downward course.

"N-no, I'm not," Courtney silently cursed herself for stuttering- why did he have to touch her like that... Duncan's grin widened upon hearing her stutter.

"So what do you say we take our outfits back to our cabins and we can take a walk?" he suggested smoothly. After taking half a second to think it over, Courtney glowered at him.

"Fine," she said "but if we get lost, it'll be all your fault!" Duncan smiled as they walked back, saying:

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once their dress clothes were safely tucked away in their respective cabins, the two met near the edge of the forest.

"Ready to go, princess?" Duncan held his arm out for her to take. Rolling her eyes, Courtney reluctantly took his arm and allowed him to lead her into the dense forest.

"So what's up, Duncan?" Courtney began, wanting to break the silence of the eerie woods. "I'm guessing you don't go on long hikes in pleasurable forests very often," he shrugged.

"Eh, only when I'm with a cute girl," he smiled. Though Courtney rolled her eyes, she couldn't fight back a small grin, feeling the heat of the blush that was making itself so prominent on her cheeks for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past 20 minutes. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she snorted casually and said:

"Right- and I'm willing to bet that's happened SO many times," the sarcasm that marred her voice was not unheard by the delinquent.

"Well yea,"he explained in a "no duh" voice, "but so far, you're the one I'm enjoying it most with."

"Oh really?" Courtney became slyly curious, a grin beginning to spread on her face. "and why is that?" Duncan stopped walking, and pulled her closer to him, his hand on her waist.

"Because," he said, a little too casually, "you're the only one I've ever done _this _with," suddenly, the gap was closed between the two as their lips met. Taken by shock, Courtney just stood there until she felt Duncan's tongue gently tracing over her lips. Without thinking- without breathing, she moaned and opened her mouth so that the two were now interlocked. As they kissed, Courtney subconsiously noted how good his warm, strong hands felt on the small of her back and waist, and how… almost protective they seemed- as though they were holding a piece of precious glass instead of a girl. She felt burning in her lungs, but had no desire to come back up for air any time soon. She tried to take breaths between the times when their lips were locked together, but those breaths were small and her supply of oxygen was dwindling. Soon, her world become a fuzzy haze, and she couldn't feel Duncan's hands anymore. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, Duncan's face close to hers- his eyebrow upturned into what she took to be a concerned expression.

"Huh? Wha… what happened?" she asked slowly. Relieved, Duncan lay down on the ground beside her and said matter- of- factly:

"You fainted."

"WHAT?" Courtney bolted upright, becoming dizzy as blood rushed to her head.

"Easy there, Sleeping Beauty. Just chill and lay down for a while," she did so carefully- not because he said so, but because she didn't think she could get up and walk just then. After a few moments, Duncan broke the silence.

"I dunno about you, but I sure enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed what?" Courtney fumed, not looking at him.

"Oh come on- you know what I'm talking about. Gotta say, Princess, I never knew you were that good a kisser," he snorted "and here I thought _I _would be teaching _you _something," the CIT folded her arms angrily.

"Duncan, I swear, you are such a pig!"

"True, but I'm a pig who just had the makeout of his lifetime," he chuckled and put his arm around Courtney who lay there, frozen in place. After a few moments, she said quietly:

"We should get back- we need to get ready for the dance; plus we don't want them wondering where we are…"

"Sure thing, Princess. You sure you can stand without toppling over?" he nudged her, teasingly as they stood up. She swayed unsteadily then turned to glare at Duncan who wrapped his arm protectivley around her waist.

"I gotcha," he smiled at Courtney who returned the smile half heartedly as the two began their trek back to camp.

* * *

A/N: so... did you guys like it? i dunno... i hope you did- it was rather fun to write :P heh, anyways please review!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry this chapter's a bit later than usual... i blame homework and writer's block :( anyways, hope you like the chapter!

this one goes out to all the bridgettexgeoff and leshawnaxharold shippers out there! hope you like it!! :D

* * *

Bridgette absentmidedly sorted through the many colors and fabrics that hung from the rack until a pretty sky- blue one caught her eye. Smiling, she pulled it out and was pleased to see that it was her size. The fabric was light, and shiny, and started with a string halter top, and led to a bustline that sparkled with small, diamond shapped, faux crystals. At the middle, there were two pieces of fabric that broke into loose, wispy folds that were speckeled with the same faux crystals as the bustline. The two parts were attached, like a cloak, surrounding a middle of sky- blue silk.

"That's a pretty sweet dress you got there, girl!" Bridgette turned to see Leshawna as she walked up to her, hands on her hips, smiling a friendly smile.

"Hey, thanks! Which one do you think you're gonna get?" she had asked out of curiosity, but she could see a sad gaze wash over Leshawna's dark eyes.

"Oh... I didn't get asked so-,"

"Pardon me, ladies," Harold broke in unexpectedly "but may I borrow Leshawna for a minute?" Bridgette gave Leshawna a wide smile and motioned for them to go. Once they were both out of earshot, the carrot top turned to her, looking nervous.

"Well? Spit it out, string bean- I don't have all day," Leshawna crossed her arms.

"I-I know we're n-not on the same team, but I w-w-was wondering..." Harold was becoming slightly sweaty under his long sleeved t-shirt, and began to pull at his collar. "would you... wouldyougotothedancewithme?" he licked his lips in nervous anticipation. The next thing he knew, he was being crushed by the warm squeeze of Leshawna's hug.

"Yes!! YES, YES, YES, AND YES! I don't care about opposite teams! We are GOING! And we are gonna dance the whole night long!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back with Bridgette...

The surfer saw the rather jubliant exchange of affection, and couldn't help but smile. She turned back to her dress, and noticed Geoff standing there, also watching the antics.

"Wow- I didn't know Harold had it in him," Geoff smiled crookedly as he nudged her in the side with his elbow.

"Geoff! Haha! that tickles!" she turned the dress around so that he could see the front of it. "Well? What do you think?"

"Looks great, Bridge! Man, I can't wait till tonight! This is gonna be such a rockin' party!"

"I know- right? I'm so excited!" Bridgette laughed, gazing into Geoff's dark eyes, which crinkled at the corners when he smiled. Subconsiously, he put the back of his forefinger to her cheek, and traced downwards, feeling the smoothness of her skin under his.

"You're cute when you're excited," he blurted out, then blushed. He saw a blush rise to Bridgette's cheeks as well, but she was smiling wider now.

"I'm... cute?" she asked meekly, clutching the dress tightly in nervousness.

"Well... yea- I think of all the girl's I ever knew, you'd have to be the cutest. Like... I remember this one time-,"

"Geoff! Buddy- let's go find you a suit!" DJ interrupted Geoff's flashback. He smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder leading him away from Bridgette who was still smiling, a hand rising up to meet the cheek Geoff had brushed just a moment ago.

* * *

A/N: OMG another chapter done- wow, i really should get a move on with this story, huh? so what did you think of it?? oo hey- if you're wondering why i didn't just give the leshawnaxharold and geoffxbridgette pairings, it's because i didn't really know as much about them as the other two (even tho i full support both) plus, their situations and circumstances were different. next up: the dance!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. THAT IS ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys- me again! i'm so sorry this chapter took longer to update than ususal- i was not able to get onto a computer this whole week; once again- i'm SO SORRY!! enjoy the chapter!! (and the usual serving of apology cookies)

* * *

"Ooooh! Look at this pretty pink one, Heather!" the blond removed a dress from the rack, and showed it to her devious 'friend'. However, Heather was busy looking in the direction in which Trent and Gwen had disappeared. _What could those two be up to? _She wondered, her cold, black eyes narrowing suspiciously. Without looking at the dress, she grabbed Lindsey's arm, and dragged her to their cabin, away from listening ears.

"We have to find out what those two are up to," she whispered to Lindsey once the two had reached the outer cabin walls. "They could be trying to sabotage my plan to go with Trent to the dance!" Lindsey put a finger to her lip, and asked:

"Why _did_ you choose to go to the dance with Trent, anyways? I mean, isn't Gwen gonna get kinda… _jealous_?" Heather smirked.

"That's the plan- I'm hoping to get Gwen so jealous that she'll do something she'll really regret; then I'd get everyone to vote her off!" Lindsey blinked slowly.

"But... why do you have to get her to do something bad? Couldn't you just go around and tell everyone to vote her off?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't work- I need to do something to make Gwen look bad so that people will WANT to vote her off. If I tell everyone to vote her off, then that makes ME look bad," the blond frowned, confused.

"But you've never worried about that before," she stated simply, to which Heather replied with a shove, commanding:

"Just go spy on those two, and see what they're planning!"

"Yeesh... touchy!" Lindsey muttered to herself as she began her walk into the forest.

_Meanwhile with Heather..._

The rusty springs reverberated against the worn wood as the creaky screen door slammed shut on the cabin's doorway. Heather sat on her bed, and stretched, starting as her hand touched plastic. Frowning, she took the dress off the hanger, thinking:

_Might as well try it on- it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment..._

As she pulled it on, she realized that the dress required the use of... an alternative brassier. She walked to her dresser, and opened the drawer...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Heather's scream resounded though the camp, making her fellow campers heads whirl in the direction of the cabin. They saw the door fly open, and a raccoon ran out, carrying what looked like a big, black-

"GIVE ME BACK MY BRA, YOU STUPID RODENT!!" Heather's screams resounded through the camp as she chased the poor raccoon into the woods. Her high heeled feet pounded on the leafy ground, upsetting twigs, and an assortment of ivies and grasses. She followed it until she had it cornered against a rocky ledge. Grinning evilly, she bent down to grab it, but was startled to hear growls coming from above the ledge.

The raccoon, it transpired, had a very large family.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKK!" the Ice Queen shrieked in dizzying panic as raccoons by the hundreds began chasing after her. Heather's heart pounded in her throat so loudly, that she felt as though she was shaking with the beat. Thanks to her top designer heels, she tripped and fell, twisting her ankle, skinning her knees, staining the dress with grass stains. Stumbling, she almost made it to the edge of the wood when, suddenly, four raccoons pounced at once, landing on her back and neck. The weight was too much, and she began to fall down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she yelled as the raccoons quickly gathered around her, carelessly leaving skinny scratches of bright red on her bare, ivory skin, and tattering the pink fabric of the dress. "GET OFF ME!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" she screamed louder as the raccoons began pulling her back into the forest, their angry chattering and low hisses cutting through the high- pitched sounds of the girl's voice. From a quarter of a mile away, DJ heard the uproar from the raccoons, and the Heather's shrill cries. He ran all the way to the forest, and yelled:

"Yo girl! Don't be hatin' on the raccoons!" to which Heather responded: "JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" DJ put a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

"Mmmm... No. Don't think I will," he murmured quietly, jogging back quickly to his fellow campers.

Meanwhile, with Trent and Gwen...

"Do you hear something?" the Goth asked the teen musician as cries of fury and outrage began to fill the woods around them.

"Yeah- I think it's coming from over there..." hand in hand, the two walked closer to the mysterious noise. As they got closer, the sound intensified and soon, the two watched in amazement as the Ice Queen herself was carried on her back by a rather LARGE family of raccoons.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHY WON'T ANYONE HELP ME??" Heather screamed again.

Chuckling, Trent turned to Gwen and said:

"Well, it looks like our work here is done," Gwen laughed as well and said:

"Yeah- I mean, how convenient is THAT?"

"Pretty convenient, I'd say," Trent smiled as he put a hand around Gwen's small waist. She smiled as well, the warm, familiar feeling of a blush which was slowly creeping into her cheeks.

"Ready to go?" Trent asked, "We've still got outfits to pick out for the dance," Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, but before we do…" Gwen turned slightly and stood on her tiptoes, giving Trent a small peck on the lips. Before she could pull back, however, he had taken her face into his hands, and begun kissing her back. The kiss was just as intense before, but there was new joy added into the mix. Heather was out of the way (for now), and just that knowledge made all the difference in the outlook of the challenge. The two broke apart, their faces still very close together.

"I guess we could stay for a few more minutes," Trent whispered, his breath gently tickling a few dark, stray hairs that had become scattered on the Goth's pale face. He gently brushed them aside as she replied:

"A few extra minutes never hurt anyone,"

* * *

A/N: so you guys have a total right to be mad at me right now- but please no flames! if you wanna rant, you can always PM me, and i shall gladly endure the critisisms for my lateness (and possibly suckishness of the chapter). but, for all of you who were asking for more gwenxtrent, i hope i satisfied you -  
love, shadowofnothing14


	7. Chapter 7

Afternoon faded softly into evening as the trees turned dark and the sky behind them blazed gold, red, and orange with setting sun. All of the campers (save Heather who was still at the mercy of the vengeful raccoons) were dressed and ready for their next 'challenge.' Tonight, the boys and the girls had all decided to have an all boys cabin, and an all girls cabin- that way, the boys wouldn't complain of smelling like 'some girly flower' from the girl's perfume, and the girls would get a little privacy before the dance.

In the girl's cabin...

"Hey- has anybody seen Lindsay?" Gwen asked out loud to the group. Courtney and Bridgette shook their heads, but Leshawna said:

"I coulda sworn I saw that girl walk into the woods earlier today,"

"Did she ever come back?" Bridgette asked, looking concerned as she wound a curling iron through her golden locks. Leshawna shrugged, and also began to look worried. Courtney spoke up.

"What should we do if she doesn't come back? I mean, from what you told us, Gwen, Owen still needs a dance partner-"

"And there ain't NO way I'm givin' up my spot with my boy Harold," Leshawna interjected suddenly. "Well," she continued, "I suppose if she's a no- show, we should go look for her, right? I mean, I know she's Heather's little stooge, but she doesn't seem all that bad to me, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"It's not like we don't have time," Gwen said, unhanging her dress from its hanger. "I think that if she's not here by the time we're all ready-" the door suddenly flung open, and Lindsay burst through, into the threshold."

"It's about time girl! Where were you? We were all worried sick!" Leshawna put an arm around the blond, and smiled at her. Lindsay smiled back, looking dazed, but otherwise fine.

"Oh my gosh, it took me forEVER to get out of that forest! It was SO bad! Heather told me to go in there after Gwen, and SPY except I got lost and the next thing I know, I see Heather being carried off by RACCOONS!"

"Wait," Gwen carefully laid her dress down on her bunk. "HEATHER told you to spy on Trent and me?" Lindsay nodded.

"Hmph. Can't say I'm surprised- but hey, at least that little witch is out of our hair tonight!" Leshawna burst out happily. Gwen smiled, and said:

"That's true- hey, can one of you lace me up? The ties in the back, and it's kinda hard to reach..."

"Sure thing," Courtney carefully stepped over the straightener and curler cords to tie up Gwen's dress.

"Oh wow! You look so pretty, Gwen!" Lindsay exclaimed as all the girls nodded and smiled in agreement. Gwen's dress was sleeveless, with a corsette that reached from the bustline to the waist. Along the bustline, the corsette had an outline of faux diamonds. The pattern repeated itself at the bottom of the corsette. The skirt was long, and had a layer of lace which was patterned with silver threads to look like a spider's web. The dress was a midnight black, but had an almost purple sheen to it underneath the lace. The back of her dress was the same as the front, except for the corsette which was laced up, and hid just enough of her back to make it seem modest. Gwen had even erased the turquoise streaks in her hair, and dyed her hair completely black.

"Ooh! Girl, Trent isn't gonna know what hit him!" Leshawna laughed as Gwen's ivory cheeks blushed crimson. Leshawna was wearing a short- sleeved, silver ball gown style dress with a dark silver deep V- neck that had intricate designs woven into the fabric. The waist, which started just below the dark silver bust, had a rap- around of lighter silver that continued onto the skirt of the dress where it rested atop folds of other dark silver fabric. She tugged on a set of silver, elbow- length gloves as she said:

"You guys ready yet?"

"Just about!" Bridgette called, putting on some final touches to her makeup. She had curled her hair so that it hung in gold ringlets down her back, and also pinned her bangs to one side with a blue- jeweled clip. Her sky blue dress seemed to radiate her own happiness as she bustled about, looking for lipgloss that had scattered, or a brush.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm actually looking FORWARD to a challenge!" Courtney giggled as she combed her light brown hair. The dress that Duncan had picked out for her was, indeed, a perfect fit. The halter neck line ended in a V- shape which stopped just above the bust. The light, silky fabric of the ankle- length skirt seemed to ripple whenever she took a step. A 'belt' of embedded silver and green rhinestones which sat at her waist, gave her an hour glass shape, which was accentuated by the backless part of the dress. The other girl's laughed at her remark.

"Tell me about it- since WHEN did the producers decide to let us have FUN? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Gwen said, hastily, in case there were any cameras hidden nearby. "Lindsay? It looks like you're dancing with Owen tonight."

"That's okay!" Lindsay said as she tugged on her bright orange dress. Though it was orange, the effect it had on her overall was very cute. Two rhinestone straps sat neatly on her small shoulders, and held up the low- cut bust of the dress. Like Courtney's this dress also had a belt- a stream of fabric looped around the blond's waist, and ended at a faux diamond rhinestone brooch. The rest of the dress fell down to her knees. Her dress was backless, except for the two rhinestone straps which criss crossed in the middle, and ended. "Oh my gosh, you guys- we all look so good! This is gonna be so much fun! I just wish Helga- I mean Heather- could be here..." Leshawna and Gwen exchanged looks before Bridgette broke in and said:

"Well, are you guys ready to dance?"

"Yeah!"

"Whoo, baby! You bet!"

"Let's do it!"

At the boy's cabin...

"Do ya ever wonder why it takes girls so long to get ready?" Owen asked the group at large. Each male shook his head in bewilderment. Duncan snorted as he laid down on a bunk and put his hands under his head- his usual: 'I don't care' position.

"Who cares? I just can't believe that THIS is our challenge tonight- I mean, I'm actually looking forward to it," he gave a grin at the thought of Courtney in the dress HE picked out for her. He was so busy fantasizing about Courtney that he didn't notice a certain carrot top lingering by the bed post nearest him.

"Hey, Duncan? I know this is a lot to ask, but just for tonight, can you PLEASE not make my life miserable?" Poor Harold, who had only been in his suit for about fifteen minutes, was sweating like crazy. As he waited for the delinquent's answer, he nervously tugged at his shirt collar.

"Sure dude. I'll lay off." The bespeckled teen blinked in amazement.

"Really?"

"Yeah- it's cool. I heard you ask that Leshawna girl- that took guts man."

"Same here, man- I'll lay off too," Geoff cut in, putting a hand on Harold's shoulder.

"Gee, guys- thanks!" Harold sighed in relief.

"Man, I can't WAIT to get out onto that dance floor!" Owen said, raising his arms into the air before a sudden thought plunged him back down to earth. "Trent- what's going on with you and Gwen?"

"Basically," he said, taking on the same smile that had adorned Duncan's face moments before "Gwen and I promised each other that we'd go together even though Heather thought otherwise. Turns out, kharma got back at Heather, and now she's off in the woods fighting for her life against a large family of raccoons." The entire cabin filled with laughter.

"Nice, man!" Duncan laughed, slapping high- fives with Trent.

"Couldn't have happened to a better person!" DJ paused in the act of tying Bunnie's bowtie as he, too, gave a chuckle. Their laughter all quieted down as they heard giggles rise from the cabin next door.

"Dude... whatd' you think they're saying?" Geoff asked his fellow male campers. Duncan snorted again, getting up from the bunk.

"I say we go find out. I'm ready- are you guys?" He looked around the cabin. Not one male wasn't dressed and ready. They were smiling, a gleam in their eyes.

"Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: yea, i know... i'm dragging it out, but don't worry- i'll have another one up soon!! hope you enjoyed!! :D

please also keep in mind that i am NOT a fashion designer, and therefore do NOT know all the ins and outs of prom dresses. I did get ideas from the internet, but i'd like to state right now that the designs LIKE THIS SHOW, DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!

before i go, i'd like to say that no matter what flame it is, or how many of them i receive, i will always finish a story. so, like it or not, get ready for the finale of the fic!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys- I'm so sorry this update has taken longer than usual- I've been up to my eyeballs with school and boy problems, so I hope you'll forgive me!!!!! I hope this chapter makes up for it- and yes, no more stalling, here comes the actual dance haha!

* * *

Last time on The Dance Off...

__

"Man, I can't WAIT to get out onto that dance floor!" Owen said, raising his arms into the air before a sudden thought plunged him back down to earth. "Trent- what's going on with you and Gwen?"

"Basically," he said, taking on the same smile that had adorned Duncan's face moments before "Gwen and I promised each other that we'd go together even though Heather thought otherwise. Turns out, karma got back at Heather, and now she's off in the woods fighting for her life against a large family of raccoons." The entire cabin filled with laughter.

"Nice, man!" Duncan laughed, slapping high- fives with Trent.

"Couldn't have happened to a better person!" DJ paused in the act of tying Bunnie's bowtie as he, too, gave a chuckle. Their laughter all quieted down as they heard giggles rise from the cabin next door.

"Dude... what'd' you think they're saying?" Geoff asked his fellow male campers. Duncan snorted again, getting up from the bunk.

"I say we go find out. I'm ready- are you guys?" He looked around the cabin. Not one male wasn't dressed and ready. They were smiling, a gleam in their eyes.

"Let's go!"

Together, the boys quietly ventured outside to the girl's cabin where the sounds of laughter and giggles floated through the walls of the cabin. Putting a finger to his lips, Duncan turned to the others and whispered:

"Can you guys give me a boost? I'm gonna climb up to the window," grinning, Trent and Geoff knelt down and interlocked their fingers so that Duncan could use their hands as a step. Duncan was raised just high enough that his eye level was that of the window sill. The girls were all in various places in the room, pulling on shoes or zipping up their dresses, all smiling, eager for the challenge. The delinquent had no trouble spotting Courtney whose back was turned to him as she leaned towards the mirror attached to the dresser, trying to put on eyeliner.

"Well?" Owen asked, eagerly. "What do you see?" Duncan snorted.

"I see Princess has one helluvan ass..." Trent and Owen put hands over their mouths to stifle the laughter.

"How about Gwen?" Trent asked, his eyes shining with anticipation "what's she wearing?"

"Black,"

Trent rolled his eyes.

"Uh, how about little more description please?" Duncan shook his head, disbelieving.

"Oh man, ha ha! She dyed her hair!" he whispered, grinning.

"Even more?" Owen, Geoff, DJ, and Trent all asked, looking up at Duncan for confirmation.

"SHHHHH!!" Duncan put a finger to his lips, giving murderous looks to them all.

Suddenly-

"DUNCAN!" the window burst open and the last thing Duncan saw before he was shoved to the ground was Courtney's furious, blushing face, then everything went black.

"Duncan? Duncan? Are you okay?" the delinquent opened his eyes to see Courtney, her face full of concern.

"uuuughhh... Princess?"

"Ha! Nice fall, dude!" Geoff's voice called, chortling. Duncan got up, slightly embarrassed as he brushed grass blades off the black fabric of his suit.

"Heh... hey sweetheart... what's happenin'?" the delinquent gave the CIT a guilty grin with which she replied:

"Ugh- let's go, I don't want to be late for the challenge," Duncan slyly linked their arms and gave the guys a meaningful wink as the two walked off to the dance floor.

"Hey, Trent," the Goth approached him, smiling.

"Gwen!" Trent said, his eyes growing wide.

"What?" Gwen noticed his stare, and began nervously twisting her raven black hair between her fingers.

Trent smiled sheepishly then took Gwen's twirling hand and held it between both of his.

"You look amazing- well, more amazing than usual," Gwen smirked and lightly hit him on the arm.

"No really," Trent continued, now running his hand through her silky hair "your hair is gorgeous- when did you do it?"

"E- earlier today- it only took about fifteen minutes," she stuttered at his touch, a rosy blush filtering into her ivory cheeks. "Y- you look nice too," she said shyly, absentmindedly straightening his tie.

"So… ready to go?" Trent asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah," Gwen smiled as they started walking towards the dock.

"Woohoo!!! Ready to dance, beautiful?" Geoff walked over to Bridgette and took her hand eagerly. Laughing, Bridgette said:

"You bet! Let's go!" and together, the couple left.

"I am SO ready for this- ready to win Lindsay?" Owen shouted, growing more excited with every passing second.

"Yeah I am! C'mon, Arnold! We've got some dancing to do!"

"Uhh… it's Owen…" the two also left, DJ following after them with bunny in his arms. This only left Leshawna and Harold.

"I, uhh, brought you this," Harold said awkwardly, handing a small violet to her, which she took with a smile.

"Well thanks, Harold! That was sweet!" Leshawna exclaimed, enveloping Harold in a tight hug.

"Shall we?" the nerd looked to the direction the other's disappeared in.

"You bet! Let's go win this thing!" Leshawna cheered, and the two walked off to the dance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The eleven teenagers (plus one rabbit) gathered together around the dock, looking around in amazement as the transformation that had taken place.

The logs for the campfire ceremonies had been removed, and in their places, lay a glossy, wooden dance floor, big enough for all of the campers. All around the dance floor stood decorative torches which were ablaze with Citronella Oil candles, their perfume, floating thickly into the warm air. On one side of the dance floor, there was a table set up with layers and layers of CDs. Enourmous black stereos flanked either side of the table, ready to pour out the bass. The sun was just beginning to set on the other side of the lake, making the ripples in the water flecked with dancing red and gold sunlight.

"Hey Campers," greeted Chris who was accompanied by Chef. Both were dressed up in short sleeved button down shirts and black pants. "There's been a little change of plans," the campers looked around at one another warily before Chris went on. "I spoke to the producers, and we all agreed to cool it for a week, so no challenge!" The campers all looked dubiously at Chris.

"Right- and how long is this gonna last before you have us jumping off of cliffs or going into the forest to hunt for bears?" Duncan asked, skeptically.

"Well..." Chris began, looking sheepish. "We've been getting a lot of... heh... mail from your friends and family, asking us to cool it for a week so..."

"My dad tried to sue you, didn't he?" Trent asked, amused.

"Uh... _Anyway _do you guys wanna get this dance started or what?!" the group emitted cheers and shouts of excitement. "Excellent! Chef here- I mean, Grand Master DJ will be playing all the hottest tunes and stuff!" Chris stepped to the side as the teens eagerly took to the dance floor and waited for the music to start.

...A Few Hours Later...

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly,_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms..._

"This song is awesome," Harold spoke to Leshawna as she danced to the beat of the music. She laughed out loud and said:

"Straight up! I never thought I'd be able to like your kind of music, Harold, but this stuff is _good."_

"Whatever," Duncan called over to them. "Hey 'Grand Master DJ', can we have some REAL music?" Chef and Harold both scowled at the delinquent, but as the song ended, Chef conceded, and the computer- like sounds of Sandstorm filled the air.

"Oh yeah- now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Duncan said, jumping up and down in time to the beats. "MOSH PIT!!" he yelled. All of the campers followed his lead and began jumping close together, forming their own eleven- person mosh pit.

"Woohooo!!!! All riiiigggghhhttt!" Geoff cheered as he and his guy friends gathered closely. Just as the talk of crowd- surfing came up, the music stopped and a slower, piano melody came on.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,_

All of the girl's sighed dreamily.

"Awwww... I LOVE this song," Bridgette exclaimed, smiling. She jumped a little as big, warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wouldja dance with me, Bridge?" Geoff whispered in her ear. In response, the surfer turned around, and smiled.

"I'd love to,"

Everyone (save DJ who had been carrying Bunny to begin with) hurridly got with his (or her) own date, and the once jumping mosh pit turned into couples slowly turning in circles.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind..._

"So Princess," the delinquent said as he put his hands on Courtney's waist "having fun?" Courtney smiled and put her arms around his neck, saying:

"Yeah- actually, I am. I have to admit- I didn't know you could dance so well," Duncan smirked.

"I guess sneaking into all those raves paid off." Courtney rolled her eyes, but as Ducan pulled her closer, she couldn't fight down the warm blush fighting its way into her cheeks. She noticed just how close together they were- so close in fact, she could feel his heart beat faster.

It was now _Courtney's _turn to smirk.

"You know, Princess, you're not such a bad dancer either," Duncan said, breaking her train of thought.

"Thank you," she whispered. He bent his head a little lower, their lips inches away from one another.

"If you're interested, I could always teach you how to gri-"

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," with that, Courtney closed the gap between them, their lips locked together, enclosing the two teens into a world where it was just the two of them, and the far away melody of the music.

_Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find...  
You're impossible to find..._

* * *

Hey everybody! okay- so that's another chapter done! there'll be more on the dance coming up, so stay tuned! :D i really hope my writing hasn't gone downhill at all- if this chapter sucks, or if you guys think it needs redone or something, please tell me so that i know what not to do next time. thank you for reading and please review!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS POSTED ON THIS FANFIC, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/SETTING/ETC. ETC. FROM THIS SHOW. GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!  
3shadowofnothing14


End file.
